Doctor Who
Doctor Who is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Doctor Who #15: 09 Sep 2010 Current Issue :Doctor Who #16: 20 Oct 2010 Next Issue :Doctor Who #1: Jan 2011 Status Series of limited series and one-shots. Characters Main Characters *'The Doctor' *'Martha Jones' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Doctor Who #15 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Doctor Who #14 Doctor Who #13 Doctor Who Annual 2010 Doctor Who #12 Doctor Who #11 Doctor Who #10 Doctor Who #9 Doctor Who #8 Doctor Who #7 Doctor Who #6 Doctor Who #5 Doctor Who #4 Doctor Who #3 Doctor Who #2 Doctor Who #1 Doctor Who: Black Death/White Life Doctor Who: Cold-Blooded War Doctor Who: Room with a Deja View Doctor Who: Autopia Doctor Who: The Time Machination Doctor Who: The Whispering Gallery Past Storylines The Forgotten Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Doctor Who: Agent Provacateur' - Collects the first six-issue mini-series. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600101968 *'Doctor Who: The Forgotten' - Collects The Forgotten #1-6. "Stranded in a strange Museum that's dedicated to him -- and with no TARDIS in sight, The Doctor and Martha must make sense of their surroundings, hindered by one small fact -- The Doctor has lost his memories of every one of his previous incarnations." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600103960 *'Doctor Who: Through Time and Space' - Collects the one-shots The Whispering Gallery, The Time Machination, Autopia, Room with a Deja View, Cold-Blooded War & Black Death/White Life. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600105750 *'Doctor Who, vol. 1: Fugitive' - Collects #1-6. "An anomaly in the space-time continuum brings the Doctor to Hollywood during the Roaring Twenties, where he makes new friends and new enemies. But his actions attract the attention of the Shadow Proclamation, which puts him on trial for his life!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600106072 *'Doctor Who, vol. 2: Tessaract' - Collects #7-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600107567 *'Doctor Who, vol. 3: Final Sacrifice' - Collects #13-16 & Annual 2010. "On a war-ravaged alien world, the Doctor fights to save a friend from the nefarious Advocate, while avoiding a planetwide civil war and a space-and-time misplaced paranormal investigators. Everything leads to this point—but who will die?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600108466 - (forthcoming, January 2011) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Gary Russell. Artist/Covers: Nick Roche Publishing History First IDW series published in 2008. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Doctor Who #1: Jan 2011 :Doctor Who, vol. 3: Final Sacrifice TPB: Jan 2011 :Doctor Who #2: Feb 2011 :Doctor Who #3: Mar 2011 News & Features * 22 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070922-DrWho.html Rich Johnston Takes The Tardis for a Spin in IDW's Dr. Who] * 10 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070910-DoctorWho.html Tony Lee on the Doctor Who Ongoing Series] * 12 Mar 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20400 Tony Lee Talks Doctor Who Ongoing] * 07 Feb 2009 - NYCC '09 - IDW - Dr Who Monthly and More * 17 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19219 Moore & Reppion on Doctor Who: Whispering Gallery] * 22 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17805 Pia Guerra talks Doctor Who: The Forgotten] * 11 Aug 2008 - CBR TV -- Pia Guerra (video) * 14 Jul 2008 - Tony Lee and The Doctors in the House * 26 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16967 The Timeline of a Time Lord: Tony Lee talks Doctor Who] * 03 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15842 Talking Doctor Who with CBI Finalist Dan McDaid] * 09 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12936 Pia Guerra's Next Project? Doctor Who] Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:TV/Movie Tie-in